


Lost in the Kitchens of Asgard

by SvenYves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy's list of places around the palace to "christen" ;)<br/>Number 1 is the Kitchen or kitchen adjacent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Kitchens of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on this for a while. (I know. I am bad about writing. GAH.)
> 
> But this is in relation to the Lost in... series but we have a sex around the palace list prompt and I got carried away.  
> So here it is!

“Loki, how do we even do that? Aren’t there, like, dozens of people that work in the kitchen? We can’t just go in there and fuck on the counter in front of everyone. ” 

The list that Darcy and Loki had created started off as a joke. Darcy had mention that they should try to christen the entire palace after a bout of very satisfying sex. Multiple orgasms made Darcy very chatty, so Darcy did not think anything of the comment. This merely suggestion then turned into a list when Loki began to mention places that he would love to take her as part of his verbal foreplay. Of course, he only started that because he could tell how much Darcy loved hearing it. 

Kitchen sex was one that Darcy thought was too tricky, as she did not understand how it could work in the palace. First, the kitchen was massive and held dozens of workers. Where could they have sex in secret? Second, the kitchens weren’t ever really closed so there was no way they could go when the kitchens were empty. Darcy knew that Loki had a little bit of an exhibitionist streak but this could turn into very public sex if they weren’t careful. 

“As much as I would love to have you in full view of the kitchen staff, I think it might start some very interesting trouble for us. I do have a plan, darling. You know better than that to think otherwise.” Loki raised his eyebrow in what would have been an almost disappointing look if he hadn’t been smirking. Darcy raised her eyebrow in return then blew a raspberry in his direction.

“Alright, Mischief Man, what’s the plan?” 

The plan was simple. Loki knew the hidden passages and they would use them to sneak into the kitchen’s pantry. This sounded way too simple to Darcy but Loki had told her it would work. This made her think that Loki had done this before which caused her to ask him if he had. He only gave her a large grin in reply. Darcy agreed to the plan and the pair was off quickly and quietly going through the hidden passages of the palace. Darcy felt like they were spies in an action movie. Loki had to remind her, multiple times, that humming the Mission Impossible theme music would give them away. Darcy was finding this plan much more fun as they got closer and closer to the kitchen. Not that she was ever against the plan but she thought she would be much more scared. It turns out that using secret passageways to get into somewhere to have sex was making Darcy feel really dirty. She wasn’t going to tell Loki how great the plan was because she figured he already knew how much she liked it. 

Loki stopped her just before a bend in one of the small tunnels. 

“Just around here is the entrance to the pantry. Follow me and do be quiet. We don’t want to be caught, hmm?” Loki slowly walked around the bend with Darcy walking as silently as possible. There was an old, wore down door at the end of the hall that one wouldn’t think was a door if they didn’t know if. Darcy managed to find the hinges that told her this was, in fact, a door and watched Loki tap it gently open. 

Darcy had never seen the pantry. She had been in the kitchen a few times to get night time snacks but the kitchen staff always made sure that Darcy never did any work in the kitchen. So, when she saw the pantry, she was shocked. It looked medieval, with the vaulted ceiling but it was huge. And of course, the pantry was even coated in the Aesir signature gold. If she hadn’t seen the kitchen, she would have thought that this was the palace kitchen. It was stocked full of rows of selves holding golden jars, produce, meats, and sacks of flours. Before she got to look around, Loki pulled her to a part of the room that was shielded by a shelf and stacks of grain sacks. 

Darcy was pulled into Loki’s arms and kissed quite urgently by Loki’s standards. They did not kiss gracefully as Loki pushed Darcy against the wall. If anything, it was almost aggressive and messy, but in that desperate, sexual kind of way. When she pressed against him, she could fill the sight bulge in his leather trousers that told her that Loki loved sneaking around with her. Darcy felt one of Loki’s hands go into her hair and the other trail down her back to grab her ass. She let out a moan into Loki’s mouth at the feeling, which made Loki stop kissing her and hush her.

“You know we have to be quiet. If need be, I will cover your mouth, princess.” Loki whispered against her lips. 

Darcy just wanted to moan again but nodded her head then attacked his lips again. She pushed her hands under his green top to run her hands over his abs then up her back. She felt the slight tremors as she ran her nails down his back. This prompted Loki removed his hand from her ass to pull at the top of her dress to get at her breasts. Darcy felt him nip at her neck then kiss down her neck and collarbone to kiss the top of her breasts. He moved the hand that had gripped her hair to support her waist. After a second, Loki freed her from the top of her dress and began to use his tongue on one nipple while using his hand to play with the other. 

Darcy tried to be quiet. She honestly tried, but he wasn’t called Silvertongue for nothing. She was making little whimpers and whines at the feel of Loki’s fingers and tongue. She felt his hand leave her breast but it stifled her whine as he used it to cover her mouth.

“What did I tell you? If you keep making noise, I am going to drag you out there and let them all see you. Do you want that?” Loki growled. Darcy knew that Loki wouldn’t actually do that but she loved hearing it. 

Loki left his hand over Darcy’s mouth but moved his other hand down to pull her skirts up. Darcy felt the breeze as her legs were exposed to the cool air of the pantry. She nearly yelped as she felt Loki’s fingers were searching for her panties to move them aside but found her bare. 

“How lovely. All ready for me to play with. Ah! You are so nice and wet for me too. So considerate, darling.” 

As Loki murmured in her ear, he began to play. He lightly touched her from her clit to her opening, but then quickly changed his method to rubbing her clit in that perfected motion. Darcy, with Loki’s hand still over her mouth, could only make muffled moans and groans. It took him minutes to get her to the edge. She could feel him moving back and forth between stretching her open and rubbing her clit in perfectly paced circles. As she came, Loki tightened his hand around her mouth a bit to contain the loud moan she released. He finally moved his hand from her mouth by then placed both hands on her ass to lift her firmly onto his hips. As fuzzy as her mind was from her orgasm, she reached between them with one of her hand to help him out of his leather pants. Of course, Darcy couldn’t help herself and did not let go of Loki’s cock when she had pulled him from his trousers. She gave him a few strokes, teasing the tip and spreading the precum dripping from it. 

“Now, darling, I can’t you have too much fun or I will not get to fuck you. I want to feel that wet, little, pussy grip me so tightly. Now, are you done?” 

Darcy could hear the tension in his voice, as he cooed at her. As she released him, Loki quickly but gracefully lifted her onto his cock. Loki keep a smooth rhythm, rocking his hips into a almost figure eight motion to rub Darcy in all the right ways. Of course, Loki loved to tease and did not keep up the same pace but would quickly shift to a fast, hard thrust to a slow, deep rock. Darcy was so blissed out from Loki’s sweet mischief that she could hardly tell him off for teasing her. But Loki was so absorbed in Darcy and the feeling of her wet heat gripping him that he did not quiet her. They were both making not so quiet moans and groans for the moments that were wrapped up in chasing their orgasms. Loki finished Darcy off when he reached down to rub her clit in firm circles as he growled at her to cum. Darcy finished Loki off after her orgasm by whispering in his ear that she loved his cock and that she wanted to watch him cum. 

Loki still held Darcy in his arms against the wall, trying to recover when they heard noised at the other end of the pantry. Darcy panicked at the sound of a door and foot steps. 

“Did you heard something, Astrid? Do not tell me with have rats again.”

“Loki! Shit. Lets go!” Darcy whisper shouted as she scrambled out of his arms and pulled his dress to cover her chest. Loki started to laugh as Darcy tried to drag him back to the hidden door. She was quick enough to slap a hand over his mouth and he allowed her to drag him to the door.

“Why I let you do this I don’t know.”

“Because you love it as much as I do.”


End file.
